Mundos Paralelos
by FinnElHumano12
Summary: El Lich regresa y mas fuerte que nunca, pero nuestros heroes estaran ahi para detenerlo, ¿podran lograrlo sin que se destruya el nuevo mundo en el que viven?.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes de empezar quiero presentarme soy FinnElHumano12 y hoy les presentare mi historia "Mundos Paralelos" trata de la serie Hora de Aventura después del capítulo "Love games" ( Juegos de amor). Pero Bueno sin más preámbulos comencemos.

Mundos Paralelos.

Capítulo 1: Mañana triste.

En la tierra de Ooo, un joven de 17 años con shorts azul oscuro, una camisa azul un poco más claro, una mochila verde, unas zapatillas negras, lo que mas lo caracterizaba en el reino de Ooo un gorro blanco con orejas de oso que dejaba salir unos cuantos mechones de su cabello y unos ojos azules como dos zafiros.

BMO: ¿Hay algún problema Finn?-pregunto BMO que se encontraba ahí.

F: Nada BMO-respondió Finn secándose sus ojos húmedos.

BMO: Pero te veo…

F: ¡Dije que nada! – dijo Finn levantando la voz.

BMO: Ok…. – dijo mientras Finn subía las escaleras.

Un rato después…..

J: Hola BMO donde esta Finn? – dijo Jake cerrando la puerta.

BMO: Esta arriba pero actúa muy extraño.

J: "Ay no"-pensó Jake mientras subía las escaleras.

J: Finn BMO dice que actúas muy extraño ¿Qué pasa?

Finn ignoro a Jake mientras veía hacia afuera por la ventana con una cara de deprimido y nostalgia.

J: Vamos hermano puedes decírmelo – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Finn.

F: ¡Bien Jake que quieres que te diga, extraño a la Princesa Flama!– exclamo Finn con lágrimas en sus ojos

Jake quedo en silencio al escuchar a Finn hablar de esa manera.

F: Intente olvidarla con las aventuras, pero me excedí y acabe con ellas – dijo Finn aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jake en ese momento recordó que hace 4 meses Finn era feliz pero a la vez muy activo, todas las mañanas Finn iba de aventura y volvía muy tarde pero Jake no le tenía mucha importancia. Hasta que un día Finn volvió muy triste.

J: Ola hermano ¿qué tal tu día?

Finn suspiro y le respondió a Jake:

F: ¿Jake recuerdas que te dije que había olvidado a la PF gracias a las aventuras?

J: Si ¿por?

F: Se….

J: Siiiii?

F: ….¡Se acabaron las aventuras!

J: ¿¡Que!?- exclamo Jake

F: Así es Jake erradique totalmente el mal y logre ayudar a cada habitante en Ooo e incluso intente encontrar a algún humano pero todo fue inútil no encontré ni rastro de uno. – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

J: Finn no es posible siempre habrá aventuras ¿Qué hay del Rey Helado?

F: Él se rindió de tantas palizas que le di ahora solo las acosa pero se aburre después de un rato y se va.

J: Ay Finn pero ese no es motivo para que te pongas así se que encontraras alguien para ti.

F: ¿Pero a quien la PF termino conmigo soy muy joven para Bonnibel y Marceline solo me quiere como amigo.

J: Finn soy tu hermano cree en mi.

F: Okay Jake lo hare – dijo poniendo una sonrisa.

Volviendo al presente….

Finn miro fijamente a Jake, no demostraba ningún sentimiento ni siquiera tristeza.

F: Saldré un rato…- dijo Finn mientras bajaba las escaleras.

J: Esto no huele bien – dijo Jake preocupado.

En el momento que Finn salió Jake lo siguió furtivamente, pero se descuidó y lo perdió de vista busco por todas partes… pero no lo encontró. Así que fue con Bonnibel y Marceline para que ayudaran.

Mientras tanto en el reino del fuego….

RF: (suspiro).

PC (Pan de canela): ¿Que ocurre mi reina? la noto decaída.

RF: Es que extraño a Finn, tal vez fui un poco dura al romper con el- respondió la reina.

PC: Tal vez debería darle otra oportunidad.

RF: Tienes razón iré a su casa.

Tras esto la reina fue a la casa del árbol donde esperaba encontrar a Finn aunque no fue así.

RF: Mmm que raro ninguno esta – murmuro la reina.

Empezó a buscar a Finn en el dulce reino y en algunos bosques

J: Que es eso? – se pregunto Jake

Empezó a escuchar unos pasos que venían de un bosque cerca de un acantilado. Se acercó y al fin había encontrado a Finn pero este se encontraba al borde del acantilado.

J: ¿¡Hermano que haces!? – grito mientras se acercaba a Finn, este se dio la vuelta y solo respondido:

F: Jake se que crees que puedo seguir adelante, pero simplemente no puedo, no hay humanos, no hay aventuras tampoco alguien a quien amar y proteger, estoy solo. No soy Finn el héroe de Ooo soy "Finn el humano", o aun peor soy "Finn el ultimo humano". – respondió tristemente Finn.

J: Finn que dices tú eres un héroe acabaste con todo el mal de Ooo, derrotaste al Lich.

F: Pero de que sirve ser un héroe donde hay paz, de que sirve ser un humano cuando soy el ultimo de todos, de que sirve vivir si no puedes amar, de que sirve la vida si no puedes vivirla?.

Jake quedo perplejo al escuchar a Finn al hablar de forma tan honesta, no dijo nada solo se le quedo mirando a su hermano.

Finn se había quitado su gorro y se lo había puesto en su pecho.

F: Espero que puedas vivir sin mi hermano….

J: ¡ESPERA FINN!.

CHAN CHAAAN Los deje con intriga verdad que ocurrirá acaso Finn se lanzara o será detenido por Jake véanlo pronto en próximo episodio de Dragon Ball Z Kai, digo Mundos paralelos (estúpido, estúpido, estúpido..).


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Un suceso inesperado.

-¡ESPERA FINN!- fue lo último que dijo Jake al ver a su hermano lanzarse al vacío, y por azares del destino la PF, Bonnibel y Marceline llegaron justo cuando Jake grito el nombre de Finn.

DP: ¡Jake!, ¿Encontraste a Finn?.

Jake seguía mirando y las chicas también lo hicieron, veian con horror a Finn estaba a punto de caer, solo dijeron:

M/DP/FP: ¡FINN!

Pero cuando Finn estaba a 1 centímetro del suelo se produjo una fuerte luz que dejo ciegos a todos por un momento cuando voltearon a ver quedaron perplejos, había una chica encima de Finn y este se encontraba intacto.

Finn se estaba comenzando a despertar cuando vio a una chica rubia con una playera azul, una falda un poco más oscura, unas medias que llegaban hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros, Finn sonrojo porque ella también se estaba despertando, ambos estaban sonrojados y quedaron cara a cara.

F: ¿Q-quién eres tú?- pregunto Finn aun sonrojado.

?: M-mi nombre es F-Fionna - decía la chica nerviosa y sonrojada.

F: Mucho gusto soy F-Finn.

Fi: Oye….-no pudo seguir porque Finn la interrumpió.

F: Espera…- Finn le pasa la mano por el cuello y no sintió branquias quedo estático, entonces ella era una…

F: ¡HUMANA!- dijo Finn parándose junto Fionna, la empezó a abrazar, girar y reír al mismo tiempo. Fionna estaba a punto de golpearlo porque pensaba que era un pervertido pero luego vio su cuello y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, le correspondió el abrazo y ambos empezaron a, girar, reír y exclamar:

F/Fi: ¡Un humano!, ¡un humano!, ¡ya no estoy solo/a!.

Bubblegum, PF y Marceline no sabían si alegrarse porque Finn no había muerto o hervir en celos porque Finn estaba abrazando otra chica, mientras que Jake estaba que explotaba de felicidad, hasta que levantaron la mirada y quedaron perplejos con lo que vieron al otro lado había un gato blanco con manchas naranjas, un ser de chicle muy parecido a DP solo que era un hombre, un vampiro y un ser de fuego.

Se notaba en su mirada que también estaban hirviendo en celos, seguramente por esa chica que abrazaba a Finn.

Fi: No crees que tal vez deberíamos detenernos- dijo la rubia ruborizada.

Finn se ruborizo también y la soltó.

F: Lo siento jejejeje- reía nerviosamente- no me tomes como un pervertido por favor- decía apenado.

Fi: No te preocupes fue la emoción- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Despues de unas horas Finn, Jake, Fionna y Cake habian llegado a la casa mientras conversaban y se conocian mejor los unos a los otros.

Fi: Entonces... ¿ustedes son heroes?

F: Asi es Jake y yo nos preocupamos de proteger todo Ooo de montruos, ladrones, ayudamos a personas en peligro o nos vamos de aventura a explorar cuevas y todo eso, pero Jake ya no vive conmigo se fue a vivir con Arcoiris hace un tiempo.

J: Si pero lo vengo a ver todas las semanas.

Fi: Vaya nos parecememos mucho, Cake tambien se fue a vivir con Lord Monochromicorn.

J: Uchalas hablando de Arcoiris debo irme rapido si no llego temprano se preocupa mucho.

C: Ya rugiste yo tambien me tengo que ir, no hagan nada raro - esto los hizo sonrojar al maximo.

Fi: ¡Cake!

C: Esta bien ya me voy.

J: Adios hermano - dijo cerrando la puerta.

F: Vaya tu hermana es algo molesta ¿no?

Fi: Argh si ella quiere conseguirme un novio rapido porque dice que nadie me querra vieja.

F: Pero ella es vieja - ambos se rieron.

Mientras con Cake...

C: ¡ACHOO! - dijo dando un fuerte estornudo - creo alguien hablo mal de mi en algun lado.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3: En busca de la esperanza.

DP: Entonces ya no estamos ni en Ooo ni en Aaa ahora estamos en Eee.

Fi: Si según el Búho cósmico.

J: Y tenemos 1 mes antes de que el Lich se haga presente, ¿Oye Fionna?.

Fi: ¿Si, Jake?.

J: ¿Tienes donde quedarte?- pregunto Jake con una cara maliciosa.

F: ¡Jake!.

J: ¿Qué?, solo decía, además ella podría ser tu nueva compañera de aventuras ya que ahora vivo con arcoíris.

C: Cierto, y yo vivo con Mono.

J: Bueno está decidido, Fionna vivirá con Finn.

Todos menos Finn, Jake, Fionna y Cake respondieron: ¡NO!.

F: Ay, ¿pues qué les pasa?.

J: Acaso están celosos? – dijo Jake con una sonrisa en la cara.

Todos estaban nerviosos y solo hablaban incoherencias, y cuando se dieron cuenta Finn, Jake, Fionna y Cake se habían ido.

Mientras en la casa….

F: Bueno si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama Fionna.

Fi: Uh?...- Fionna estaba muy sonrojada porque creía que tendría que dormir con Finn.

F: Mientras yo duermo en el sillón.

Fionna estaba aún más sonrojada al haber pensado dormir con Finn, se sentía una tonta.

F: ¿Tienes hambre Fionna? – pregunto Finn con una sonrisa.

Fi: Bueno ahora que lo dices…- le rugió el estómago a Fionna, Finn se rio y fue más que suficiente.

F: Puedes sentirte como en casa.

BMO: ¡Oye Finn hay alguien que se parece a mí!- apareció de repente BMO y detrás de el otra consola igual a él pero amarilla

Fi: ¡BMA!

BMA: ¡Fionna!, algo malo esta pasando ¡aquí hay otra yo!.

F: Tranquilos solo es su contraparte.

BMO: ¿Contraparte?.

Fi: Si son ustedes pero del genero opuesto.

BMA: Aaaaaaah ok entonces no es nada- se fue con BMO.

Fi: Creo que me daré un baño- dijo Fionna.

10 minutos después….

Fi: ¿Ya está lista la cena Finn?- Fionna vio todo el buffet que había, tarta de manzana, cereal, batido de frutas, pan francés, huevos, tocino y los hotcakes con tocino de Jake, a Fionna se le hacía agua la boca con tanta delicia- ¿Desde cuándo cocinas Finn?.

F: Leí en un libro que a las chicas les gustan los chicos que cocinan, pero no me funciono- bajo un poco la mirada.

Fi: Pues yo ya estoy viendo el lado bueno de ser tu compañera- se sentó y empezó a devorar de todo, Finn solo miraba perplejo como esa chica comía a tal velocidad.

F: Oye guárdame un poco- y ambos empezaron a comer y en menos de 15 minutos habían terminado con todo lo que había.

F: ¿Sabes? eres diferente a las demás chicas – Fionna bajo la mirada y respondió.

Fi: Es cierto, siempre me están diciendo que debería actuar más como una chica que le gusta comprar ropa o pintarse las uñas.

F: Entonces ellos se equivocan- dijo de manera seria Finn.

Fi: Uh?.

F: Los verdaderos amigos son los que te aprecian por quien eres no por lo que eres, y si a ellos no les gusta pues es problema de ellos no tuyo, se tu misma y los verdaderos amigos vendrán a ti.

Fionna estaba maravillada y sorprendida por las palabras de Finn, él tiene razón si a los demás no les gusta como actúa pues es problema de ellos.

Fi: Gracias Finn- dice mientras abraza a Finn.

F: No hay de que.

En la noche….

Fionna no podía dormir asa que fue a su lugar donde ordenaba sus ideas, pero de casualidad Finn estaba ahí.

Fi: ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Fionna sorprendida.

F: Este es mi lugar para ordenar mis ideas.

Fi: Y ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?.

F: En como derrotaremos al Lich y que voy a hacer ya que no me pude quitarme la vida- dijo con la mirada baja

Fi: ¿Querías suicidarte?.

F: Si.

Fi: ¿Por qué?

Finn le explico que quiso quitarse de la vida porque ya no se le necesitaba y no tenía un amor por el cual luchar, además de los múltiples acosos de las demás princesas de Ooo e incluso intento tener citas con las demás princesas para ver si se podía enamorar de alguna pero no funciono y empezó a rechazarlas.

F: ¿Sabes cuál es la razón porque no he intentado quitarme la vida de nuevo?.

Fi: ¿Cuál?

F: Eres tu.

Fi: ¿Yo?, ¿Por qué?- dijo muy ruborizada.

F: Porque al menos ya no soy el ultimo humano, gracias a ti tengo una razón para seguir viviendo, gracias.

Fi: ¿Gracias?, ¿Por qué me agradeces?.

F: Por confiar en mí. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Fionna sonrió también y se acostó al lado de Finn.

Fi: A mi también me preocupa algo.

F: ¿Qué cosa?.

Fi: Como derrotaremos al Lich y que hare con mis molestos ex's.

F: ¿Tus ex's?.

Fi: Si te contare.

Fionna le contó a Finn acerca de su vida amorosa, de sus múltiples decepciones y de los acosos de los demás príncipes de Aaa.

F: Vaya tu historial es peor que el mio.

Fi: Ni me lo recuerdes, ¿sabes? nunca hable acerca de esto con nadie ni siquiera con Cake, se siente bien desahogarse.

F: Bien, creo que es hora dormir.

Fi: Buenas noches Finn

F: Buenas noches Fionna.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4: Una nueva aventura.

En la tierra de Eee el sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, sus rayos llegaban a la cara de una chica rubia mientras comenzaba a quejarse tapándose con la manta de su cama.

-¡Fionna!, ¿¡estas despierta!?- grito una voz masculina.

F: Huh, ¿qué?, ah cierto ahora vivo con Finn.

F: Vamos Fionna no querrás perderte el desayuno ¿verdad?- dijo Finn que había subida a las escaleras.

Fi: Espera… estoy cansada – dijo quejándose.

F: Bueno entonces creo que me comeré yo solo el sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea- dijo Finn bajando las escaleras.

Fi: ¿¡Sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea!?- dijo Fionna levantándose de la cama rápidamente ya que era su comida favorita, al igual que la de Finn.

Cuando llego vio con horror como Finn estaba a punto de darle una mordida al único sándwich que había.

Fi: Noooo- dijo corriendo arrebatándole de las manos el sándwich a Finn.

F: Oye eso mío- dijo intentando quitarle el sandwich a Fionna.

Fi: No, es mío – dijo mientras comía del sándwich.

Finn se abalanzo sobre Fionna tratando de quitarle el sándwich, mientras forcejeaba para quitárselo, pero cuando se lo quito lo lanzo a la puerta que justo fue abierta por Cake y Jake, lo peor es que ambos son alérgicos a la mantequilla de maní, en cuanto fueron salpicados con la mantequilla de maní gritaron y se les lleno de granos y deformidades.

J: ¡¿Qué me hicieron desgraciados?! – decía Jake mientras lloraba cómicamente.

C: ¡Mi cara!, ¿¡no ven que vivo de eso!?.

F/Fi: ¡Fue él/ella!- decían ambos mientras se apuntaban.

Mientras en el reino del fuego (habitación de la PF)

PF: Más le vale a esa tal Fionna mantenerse alejada de Finn, sabía que tenía que ir antes ¡lo sabía!.

Habitación del PF.

PF: No dejare que ese Finn se quede con Fionna ella es mía, ¡me pertenece!

Dulce Reino ( laboratorio DP)

DP: Esa Fionna de seguro me quiere robar al chico que me quería- explota una frutilla con sus manos y justo Chocofruta estaba ahí.

CF: Aaaaaaaaah – chocofruta sale corriendo.

(Habitación de Gumball)

G: Ese chico no me agrada, cada vez que lo veo tengo un mal presentimiento sobretodo porque vivirán juntos.

Casa de Marceline.

Demonios, demonios, demonios – sonaba la pared cada vez que Marceline la golpeaba.

Casa de Marshall.

M: Diablos, no me agrada para nada ese chico, espero que a Fionna no le importe si le corto la cabeza – decía Marshall con un sonrisa siniestra.

Cada vez que todos analizaban la situación solo llegaban a un culpable.

PF/Ma/DP: Cuídate Fionna, cuídate – decían las chicas mientras sonreían.

M/PF/G: Mejor escribe tu testamento Finn jejejejeje – reían maliciosamente.

En la casa del árbol…

C: Esta bien los perdonamos pero no se vuelvan a pelear por un sándwich.

F: Esta bien no volverá a pasar.

Fi: Oye Finn, ¿qué es eso que brilla en tu pecho? – decía Fionna mientras observaba un resplandor en el pecho de Finn.

J: Hermano… creo que llego el momento – decía Jake mientras veía la marca de una gema que brillaba en el pecho de Finn que se había quitado la camisa

F: ¿Estás seguro Jake?- decía Finn con una cara de sorpresa - espero que recuerdes lo que nos dijo Billy.

Fi: ¿De que hablan? – decía Fionna curiosa y sonrojada al ver el pecho de Finn.

Finn y Jake miraron seriamente a Fionna.

F: Les contaremos - dijo Finn.

Flashback (hace 1 año).

B (Billy): Finn esta predicho que el Lich volverá y aunque entrenes al máximo no lograras vencerlo.

F: ¿Y como lo derrotaremos? – pregunto Finn.

B: Con un arma muy poderosa, lo suficiente para acabar con el Lich.

F: ¿A cuál te refieres Billy?.

B: ¿Recuerdan la gruta del ojo de cristal?.

F: Eeeeh, si- dijo Finn recordando la única y última vez que entraron a esa gruta.

B: En el final de esa cueva se encuentra un artefacto que te ayudara a derrotar al Lich, Finn, pero solo cuando sea el momento podrás usarla, te pondré una marca en tu pecho para que te des cuanto cuando sea el momento.

F: Ok, Billy juro que lo hare derrotare al Lich con lo que sea de lo que me estés hablando, ¡adiós! – dijo Finn y se fue a la casa del árbol.

En cuanto Finn llego a su casa le explico a Jake sobre el artefacto y la marca en su pecho para recordarlo.

Fin del Flashback.

Fi: Wow, ¿tú también?.

F: ¿Qué cosa?.

Fi: Pues es que a mí también me dijeron eso, solo que fue Blair en vez de Billy.

F: ¿Entonces que estamos esperando?, ¿Qué hora es?.

Todos: ¡HORA DE AVENTURA!.


End file.
